new_bot_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Radio Channels
Categories * Genres * Decades * Activities * Moods * Kids = Genres * Alternative/Indie ** Alternative Hotlist ** Indie Hotlist ** The Stage Side ** Blogged 50 ** Feel-Good Alternative ** 90s Alternative Rock'' ** New Canadian Indie ** Indie Folk Favourites ** Chill Indie Beats ** Mellow Indie ** Indie Dance Party ** Coffee Shop Blend ** Sunshine Indie ** Crowd-Pleasing Indie ** Alt-Rock Workout ** Alt-Rock Motivation ** Alternative R&B ** Alt R&B Slow Jams ** In-Vogue Indie Pop ** Indie Pop Workout ** Alt-Rock Rager ** Epic Indie Motivation ** '00s Indie Dance Party ** '00s Indie Rock Scene ** Warm-Weather Wandering ** Sleepytime Indie ** Whip-Smart Women of the '90s ** Hang Out Rock ** '90s Alt Rock Ballads ** Chillwave ** Rich Girl Pop ** Alt-Pop Wine O'Clock ** Summer Fridays ** Hazy Indie Summer ** Dancing With Myself ** Soaring Morning ** Witchy Grrrl Pop ** '80s College Radio Memories ** Deadbeat Summer ** Rooftop Party Rock ** College-Rock Pick-Me-Ups ** Your Spring Fling ** Handclapping & Footstomping ** In Your Autumn Sweater ** Dreams of Fall ** Mainstream Indie ** Nu Goth ** Alt-Pop Hits ** Beach Cruiser Indie Pop ** Female Indie Pop Singers ** Guitars & PBRs ** Quebecois Alt-Rock & Indie Pop ** Relaxing Indie Evening ** Stormy Sirens ** Mystical Indie Muses ** Girl Gang Road Trip ** Summer Infatuation ** Autumn is for Romantics ** Dancing into Autumn ** Autumn on Your Mind ** Pumpkin Spice State of Mind ** Sunburnt Synths ** The Grunge Era ** Pacific Coast Highway Drive ** Sun Streaming ** New Wave Dance Party ** The Early Years of Grunge ** Concrete Cool-Down ** Calm Before the Storm ** The Perfect Drive ** Shoegazer 101 ** New Adventures in Lo-Fi ** New Wave Hits ** Another Lonely Night in New York ** Cinematic Daydreams ** Left Lane Lo-Fi ** Move & Groove ** Dream Pop ** Upbeat Indie Sunshine ** In a NYC Dive Bar ** Indie Children of the '90s ** Indie Children of the '80s ** Cool Like Debbie Harry ** Twee Pop Study Time ** Indie Under Pressure ** Blues & Garage Rock Revival ** Dream Pop Deep Sleep ** Winter Thaw ** Indie Roots Rock ** Stitch 'n Bitch ** Echoes of Fleetwood Mac ** The Comedown ** '00s Canadian Indie Scene ** ''Music From 'The Twilight Saga ** Happy in The Alt-Rock 90s ** Retro Indie Rock ** Cool Grrrl Rock ** Skinny Latte Love ** Lo-Fi: Yesterday and Today ** Slacker Rock Get-Together ** Midnight A Go-Go: A Twee Pop Party ** Dark Side of the Synth ** The World of Lou Reed and the Velvet Underground ** Rainy Day Indie ** Children of The Velvet Underground ** Gettin' Synthy With It ** BAD PARTY ** We Are the Robots ** Short Skirt, Leather Jacket ** The Pacific Northwest Indie Scene ** Bonfire Nights ** Eat My Shorts ** Moonlight Swirm in Canada ** Goths Just Wanna Have Fun ** Psychedelic Indie ** Cosmic Indie Pop ** Sleepy Indie Synths ** Beatlesque ** Modern Montreal ** Scandinavian Stargazing ** The world of the Black Keys ** Scandinavian Invasion ** Teenage Spaceship ** Dark Side of the Summer of Love ** Nervous Breakdown ** Highway of Endless Dreams ** The World of HAIM ** Antennas to Heaven: Cinematic Post-Rock ** Instrumental Post-Rock Bliss ** Tar Beach Lullabies ** Quiet and Crisp ** Alt Songs from '90s Movies ** The World of Steve Albini ** Drop-Top Rock ** Rockaway Beach: Surf Music After the '60s ** Suburban Ennui ** Alone in the Airport ** Your Own '80s Teen Comedy ** The World of R.E.M. ** London Stroll ** Ascension Day ** Shoegazer Afternoon ** One is the Loneliest Number ** Merry Indie Christmas! ** The World of Pavement ** Motorik ** Math Rock ** Sadcore Hibernation ** Kurt Cobain's Record Collection ** Snow Day Hibernation ** Electropop Loft Party ** 120 Minutes: The '90s ** All-Night Goth Pop ** 90s Alt-Rock Hearttrobs'' ** The Alternative World of Big Star ** Shoegaze Stargaze ** Groove and Grit ** Krautrock ** Manic Madchester ** The Goth Parade ** Songs from the Death Factory ** Angela Chase's So-Called Playlist ** A Mars Volta Freakout ** Crying On My Keyboards ** At the Factory with Warhol ** Gothstalgia: The Dark Side of the '90s ** Dance, Dance Until You Die ** Alt-Rock Christmas ** Post-Punk Restlessness ** Your Own Wes Anderson Film ** Spectral Electro ** Indie Artists to Watch 2018 ** Indie Makeout ** SXSW 2018: Rising Alt/Indie * Blues ** True Believers: Contemporary Blues ** Blues & Garage Rock Revival ** Blues Barbecue ** Chicago Blues ** Early Delta Blues ** African American Songsters from Smithsonian Folkways ** Early Texas Blues ** Boogie Real Low ** Rhythm & Blues Cocktail Hour ** Swamp Blues ** Back Porch Country Blues ** Blues Instrumentals ** South Side Nights ** Bayou Barbecue ** Lady Sings The Blues ** If It Weren't For Bad Luck, I'd Have No Luck at All ** Swamp Rock Happy Hour ** Chess Upon the Thames: British Blues ** Chess Records ** The New Orleans Sound ** Ain't No Rest for the Wicked ** Late Night Blues ** Show Stoppers: Live Blues ** Vintage Jukebox Dance Party ** Travelling Riverside Blues ** Take It Sleazy ** The World of The Black Keys ** The World of Stevie Ray Vaughan ** The World of Jack White ** Hauntingly Beautiful ** Funky Soul Christmas Party ** Yuletide Blues * Bollywood/Indian ** No Sleep 'Til Bollywood ** The Magic of Bollywood ** Bollywood Popular Hits ** Bollywood Dance Hits ** Romantic Bollywood Pop ** Bollywood, Punjabi-Style ** Bollywood Romance ** Bollywood Love ** Bollywood Sufi Essentials ** Classical Bollywood ** Cosy Hindi ** Bollywood Heartbreak ** Iconic Voices of Bollywood ** Kollywood Love Essentials ** Latest Kollywood Hits ** Life Is Sweet in Bollywood ** Easy Bollywood Pop ** Hindi Melancholy ** Vintage Hindi Romance ** Bollywood Dance Party ** Soothing Bollywood ** Soulful Bollywood ** Soulful Retro Hindi ** Spaced Out in Bollywood ** Tollywood Pop Hits ** Vairamuthu's Kollywood ** 90s Bollywood Dance Hits ** 90s Bollywood Romance ** 90s Telugu Driving Hits ** Soothing Telugu Hits from the '90s * Children's Music ** Songs from Animated Movies ** Shake Your Sillies Out ** Sing-Along Disney Movie Favourites ** Disney Music from the 21st Century ** Music from Disney Movies in the '90s ** Music From the Golden Age of Disney ** Preschool on TV ** Classic Children's Songs ** Pretty Princess Magic Mix ** Family Car-Ride Karaoke ** ''Music from 'Sesame Street ** Animated Love ** Sweet Lullabies ** Bedtime Tunes with Famous Friends ** Children's Instrumental Bedtime Tunes ** Kids' Music, Grown-Up Bands ** Rise and Shine! ** Smart and Silly Sing-Alongs ** Splish, Splash! Taking a Bath ** Covers of Disney Songs ** Sunday School Sing-Alongs ** Superheroes and Dinosaurs! ** Tunes for Toddlers ** Nursery Rhymes ** Imagination Station ** M is for Music ** Acoustic Kids' Wake-Up! ** Girl Power ** Knowledge is Power ** I'm My Own High School Musical ** Kids' Christmas * Christian ** Christian Music Hotlist ** Gospel Hotlist ** Inspirational Country ** Today's Christian Alternative ** Praise & Worship Hotlist ** Peaceful Christian ** Christian-Pop Party ** Soothing Gospel ** Gospel Rave-Ups ** Christian Singer-Songwriters ** Morning Inspiration: Christian ** Modern Worship Songs ** Pop Goes Christian ** Sunday School Sing-Alongs ** Christian Hip Hop ** Today's Christian Christmas ** Classic Hymns ** Rise Up! ** Lord, I Need You * Christmas ** Biggest Christmas Hits of All Time ** Never-Ending Christmas Hits ** Classic Christmas Hits ** All I Want For Christmas is Pop! ** Jazz Christmas ** Very Mery Christmas Party ** Today's Christmas Voices ** Today's Pop Christmas ** Teen Pop Christmas ** Country Christmas Hits ** Christmas Oldies ** Vintage Christmas Crooners ** Ladies of Christmas ** Hip Christmas Party ** Today's R&B Christmas ** Old-School Christmas Soul ** Christmas in the '50s ** Christmas in the '60s ** Christmas in the '70s ** Christmas in the '80s ** Christmas in the '90s ** Too Yule for Shul: Christmas Schmaltz ** Timeless R&B Christmas ** Smooth R&B Christmas ** 70s and '80s Christmas Country'' ** Peaceful Christmas Pop ** Family Sing-Along Christmas ** Your Own Christmas Musical ** Animated Christmas ** Christmas Rap ** Christmas at the Movies ** Small Ensemble Christmas ** Singer-Songwriter Christmas ** Merry Indie Christmas! ** All Alone on Christmas ** A White Sand Christmas ** The Coolest Christmas Songs of All Time ** Alt-Rock Christmas ** Kids' Christmas ** Orchestral Holiday Pops ** Funky Soul Christmas Party ** Global Christmas Celebration ** Christmas at the Castle ** Classical Christmas ** Christmas Brass & Bells ** Solo Piano Christmas ** Cosy Christmas Hits ** Acoustic Guitar Christmas ** Rock & Roll Christmas ** Very Vinyl Christmas ** Cocktails & Clave: Latin Jazz Christmas ** Santa Claus Tiene Sabor! ** Feliz Navidad Suave ** Classic Country Christmas ** Beautiful Christmas Voices ** Christmas at the Opera ** Today's Christian Christmas ** Yuletide Blues ** Natty & Nice: Reggae Christmas ** Christmas at the Cabin ** Choral Christmas ** Christmas Chorus Spectacular ** Dream Messiah ** Jesus Is The Reason: Christian Rock Christmas ** Celtic Christmas ** For Shame: The Worst Christmas Songs of All Time ** Romantic Christmas Classics ** Twisted Christmas ** Glory Hallelujah!: Christmas Gospel * Classical ** Welcome to Classical! ** Classical Crossover ** Classical Focus ** Classical Spring ** Classical Easter Celebration ** Classical Crossover Heaven ** Essential Waltzes ** Mellow Cello ** Classical Commute ** Classical Meditation ** Classical for Sobbing ** Classical for Sleeping ** At Ease with Classical Adagios ** Classical Sunrise ** Dream Messiah ** Music for a Small Room ** Classical Stargazing ** Classical by Night ** Energetic Classical ** Mellow Solo Piano ** Gentle Chamber Music ** Dancing Days ** Classical for Autumn ** Virtuosic Violin ** Romance by Guitar ** Conversation Pieces ** Intro to Mozart ** Intro to Beethoven ** Intro to Brahms ** Intro to Stravinsky ** Intro to Haydn ** Intro to Bach ** Lisztomania ** Essential String Quartets ** Soothing Classical Harp ** Essential Classical ** Strictly Piano ** Classical Ballet ** Avant-garde Classical ** Cosmic Dreams ** Classical Solo Piano ** Tenorissimo ** Basically Baroque ** Classical for Kids! ** Tea and Me ** From the Time of Casanova ** Classical Christmas ** Stars & Stripes Forever! ** The World of Andrea Bocelli ** The World of Leonard Bernstein: Classical ** Small Ensemble Christmas ** Christmas Brass & Bells ** Chorus of Angels ** Choral Christmas * Country ** Country Hotlist ** Country's Biggest Hits ** Laid-Back Country ** Feel-Good Country ** Today's Pop & Country Hits ** Country's New Crop ** The New Americana ** Country Karaoke Favourites ** Inspirational Country ** '70s Outlaw Country ** Real Country: '80s and '90s Hits ** Cuddling Country ** Country Party ** Country Slumber ** Cowgirl Kiss-Offs ** Cowboy Tailgate ** Country Summer ** Country Alarm Clock ** '90s Gone Country ** Cowgirl Pregame ** Country Breakup ** Autumn Comes to Nashville ** Happy Hour Country ** Good Friends, Cheap Whiskey ** Rolling Stone's 100 Greatest Country Songs ** Cardio Country ** Chart-Topping Country Hits Since 2000 ** Uplifting Country Motivation ** Country Jukebox Party-Starters ** Cryin' Time Country ** All My Rowdy Friends ** Hell Raisin' Country ** Country-Rock Crash Course ** Country Crossover Kings ** Queens of Country ** First Dance Country Ballads ** 2015's Biggest Country Stars ** Patriotic Country ** '90s Alt-Country ** A Down-Home Country Wedding ** ''Muddin' and Truckin ** Date Night with Chris Young ** Neo-traditional Country ** Texas Country ** Classic Countrypolitan ** Modern Countrypolitan ** Classical Country Tales ** Essential Alt-Country ** Easygoing Alt-Country ** Margaritaville ** Western Swing ** Honky Tonk Drifters & Rock 'n' Roll Loners ** The Bristol Sessions ** Country Stardust ** Weary Country Classics ** Nashville Was Never The Same ** Country, Rock & Soul ** Hello Hangover ** Sun Records Road Trip ** Americana Ladies ** Lone Star and Brisket ** Classic Country Christmas ** Country Christmas Hits ** Huntin' Walkers like Daryl Dixon ** Truck Driving Honky-Tonk ** Poutine, a 40-Pounder & Some Country ** Spring Break With Luke Bryan ** The Ballad of Stompin' Tom Connors ** The World of Johnny Cash ** Eccentric Rockabilly ** Classic Rockabilly Rave-up ** Smooth Rockabilly ** Hippies, Hillbillies & Soul Stirrers ** Off to the Races ** Country Couples * Dace & Electronic ** Higher & Higher Emerging EDM ** EDM Hotlist ** Dance Hotlist ** Electronic Hotlist ** Feel-Good Dance/EDM ** deepchill ** Epic EDM ** Relaxing Electronica ** Feel-Good Electronic ** Huge House Anthems ** Down-tempo Instrumentals ** Down-tempo Soundscapes ** Electronic Focus ** Deep House Heat ** Chill Trap Essentials ** Techno Today ** Drop The Bass ** Summer House ** Nu Disco Boogie ** EDM Instrumentals ** The Dupstep Dictionary ** Windows-Down EDM ** Cardio Dance/EDM ** EDM Unplugged ** Keep Dreaming: Morning Down-tempo ** Diva House Anthems ** Ambient Bass ** Cool Canadian Beats ** Electropop Loft Party ** Trappy Instrumentals ** Left Brain, Right Brain ** Dubstep for Studying ** Future Bass ** Club Abstract ** House & Disco After-Party ** Post-Apocalyptic Electronic Wasteland ** Trip Hop ** Electro-Swing ** Trance Workout ** Bass Workout ** Code Your Face Off ** Electronic Autumn Reflections ** Dancing into Autumn ** Chill Dubstep ** Ibiza Nights ** Ibiza Sunrise ** Blissed-Out Beats ** Poolside Chic ** Open Sea Sailing Lounge ** Essential House ** Diplo Dance Party ** Neon Lounge Seduction ** Cabana House ** In the Euro Hotel Lounge ** Epic Trance ** You Can Jack ** Psybient ** In the New UK Garage ** Daft Punk: Unmasked ** Progressive Trance for Working ** Miami Fire: Latin House ** Underground Dance Party ** Lip Locked on the Dance Floor ** Moonbahton ** You Betta Work: '90s Runway ** '90s Dance Crossover ** Black Light Dance Party ** Essential Drum & Bass ** The World of Pretty Lights ** Cosmic Disco Lounge ** '00s Indie Electro-Bangers ** Chicago House & Disco Classics ** Balearic Afterparty in Stockholm ** Italo Disco ** South African Soulful House ** On The Industrial Dance Floor ** Trip Hop Instrumentals ** Swedish House Mania ** Laid-Back Hip-Hop ** Harder Better Faster Stronger ** Mau5trap at Play ** Cyberpunk Romance ** Two-Stepping in the Rain ** 303s at 3 a.m. ** PLUR: At a '90s Rave ** Nordic Diskomiks ** Slow-Motion Disco ** Waking Up Next To A Synthesiser ** From Montreal with Love ** The French Touch ** Drum 'n' Bass Workout ** British Bass ** Love 'n' Bass ** Psytrance ** Spring Break Dubstep Dancefloor ** DFA Records Dance Party ** Bounce Bass Nod ** Aggressive Dubstep ** Floating on Powder ** Wobblin' Dubstep ** Broken Music: Essential Glitch ** We're Alone Now ** Dance Party Down Under ** Analogue Bubblebath ** Chiptronica Carnival ** 3 a.m. Airport ** Chiptune 101 ** Night Bus ** Moogalicious ** Balearic Stroll Through the Rain ** New York Night Walk ** Trip Hop Explorations ** Asian Underground ** Peace & Petrichor ** Goth Workout ** Undead EDM ** Sunshine Funky House ** Deep House Pool Party ** Lofi Loft ** Ambient Focus ** Dance/EDM Artists to Watch 2018 ** Good Taste, Bad Intentions ** New Wax